Promise
by cnan-ayam-chan
Summary: Aku terus menunggu, terus, terus, dan terus. Hingga aku lupa sudah berapa lama aku menunggu. Musim yang terus berganti, jarum jam yang terus berputar,wajah yang tak secerah seperti dulu saat kamu masih menganggap ku masih di sini. Entah kenapa aku tak bosanya menunggu kesadaranmu akan kehadiran ku. Menunggu mu mengingat semua janji yang pernah kita buat sebelumnya. AkaKuro


_Aku terus menunggu, terus, terus, dan terus. Hingga aku lupa sudah berapa lama aku menunggu. Musim yang terus berganti, jarum jam yang terus berputar,wajah yang tak secerah seperti dulu saat kamu masih menganggap ku masih di sini. Entah kenapa aku tak bosanya menunggu kesadaranmu akan kehadiran ku._

_Menunggu mu mengingat semua janji yang pernah kita buat sebelumnya. _

_Memang semuanya itu menyakitkan. Tapi jujur saja aku mulai lelah._

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, alur cepat, Canon, bahasa tidak baku, aneh, yang pasti shounen-ai, etc.

**AN: **maksih minna-_san _ yang udah mau baca fic ini (woy, belum dibaca!). awalnya saya hanya ingin membuat fic melankolis menyedihkan gitu. Tapi kok jadi horror ya? Itu sih menurut saya. Kalo bagi minna-_san _gak horror juga gak papa #nangis sesegukan. Menurut saya ada beberapa bagian yang aneh. Saya coba perbaiki terus tapi yah hasilnya gini deh. Tetep aneh.

Hamper lupa! Cerita ini setingnya waktu mereka sudah berada dibangku universitas.

OK deh selamat membaca #bungkuk. Maaf kalau aneh.

* * *

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila aku sudah tak ada, Tetsuya?"

"Apa maksud mu itu Akashi-_kun_?"

"….."

"Baik lah." Menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula itu belum terjadi, dan _aku tak ingin itu terjadi Akashi-_kun."

"Aku juga tidak ingin Tetsuya, tapi hari itu pasti datang. Aku tahu itu."

"A-Akashi-_kun_?"

* * *

Ia seka keringatnya yang mengucur deras melewati wajah nan pucatnya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu menimbulkan suara desah nafas berat di dalamnya. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu muncul. Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk mengingat mimpi buruk itu, ia tak dapat mengingat secara jelas . yang ia ingat hanyalah seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya dengan senyum hangat yang menenangkan. Dan pertanyaan yang sekarang tergiang di kepala biru mudanya.

_"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila aku sudah tak ada, Tetsuya?"_

Tanpa sadar ia mulai menitihkan cairan bening dari kedua matanya. Mencoba mengingat mimpi itu membuatnya terasa sesak dan ingin menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Apakah ini memori yang sempat hilang darinya karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu?

Kecelakaan yang merengut hampir seluruh memorinya terdahulu. yang ia tahu saat terbangun diruang serba putih dengan banyak perban ditubuhnya hanyalah namanya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko mencoba berdirikan tubuhnya yang terasa berat dan lemas itu lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya, ia menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air beberapa kali. Terasa segar dan dingin. Urat-urat wajahnya yang semula tertidur mulai bangun dengan air yang ia basuh tadi. Setelah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kering, ia tatap wajahnya dikaca. Terlihat pucat dan datar seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Matanya bengkak seperti wanita yang menangis semalam suntuk karena diputus pacarnya.

Karena ragu, Kuroko dekatkan lagi wajahnya ke kaca untuk memastikan apakah matanya memang bengkak atau tidak.

_"Tetsuya?"_

Matanya membulat kaget melihat sebuah pantulan seseorang selain dirinya dikaca. Orang itu berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup rambut berwarna merah dengan hiasan cairan kental berwarna merah yang beranak sungai. Bajunya putih dekil dengan beberapa robekan disana-sini. Mengenaskan.

'Siapa dia?' batinya. Bukankah ia tinggal di apartemen itu sendiri? Apakah ia lupa mengunci pintu, dan pada akhirnya ada orang gila masuk apartemenya? Tidak, ia bukan orang seceroboh itu.

_"Aku bukan orang gila Tetsuya."_

'Bagaimana bisa?' tanyanya dalam hati mengingat orang itu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Aneh.

_"Lihat aku Tetsuya. Lihat aku."_

'Tidak!'

_"Kumohon Tetsuya. Kumohon."_

Kuroko memejamkan matanya rapat takut melihat sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya yang berpenampilan mengerikan menurutnya. Sunyi dan mencekam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, tak ada yang mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulut mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam dan air yang menetes perlahan dari wastafel. Kuroko tak suka keadaan ini. Ia benci keadaan ini.

Tap Tap Tap

GREB!

"EH?!"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk seseorang dengan amat erat seperti tak ingin kehilanganya barang sedetikpun. Begitu pula bahunya, yang tiba-tiba memberat. Hembusan nafas dingin pun tak hentinya menerpa wajah pucatnya membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Bau angyir khas darah tak luput dari indra penciumanya.

'Apa yang terjadi disini?'

Ia coba membuka perlahan matanya dan menatap ke bawah. Bingo! Ternyata benar ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggang kecilnya , tangan pucat seperti orang mati dengan beberapa luka sayatan maupun lebam yang menghiasinya yang sebagian sudah bernanah dan mengeluarkan bau tak sedap.

"Ugh…!" rasanya ia ingin muntah.

Waktu terasa lama sekali bagi Kuroko hingga ia merasakan badanya gemetar hebat hingga ia merasa tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya lagi hingga Ia harus bertopang pada kedua sisi wastafel di depannya agar tak ambruk. Keringat dingin tak hentinya mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa dililit dan ditekan dengan keras hingga ia merasakan mual. Ia tutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan menahan agar ia tak mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menjijikan dari mulutnya.

_"Ada apa Tetsuya?"_

Kuroko hanya menggeleng keras.

_"Jawab aku Tet-su-ya!"_

Menggeleng lagi lebih keras.

_"Jawab aku Tet-su-ya! Aku benci menunggu!"_

GREB!

HOEK!

Karena tak tahan akan bau anyir dan makhluk di belakangnya malah memperburuk keadaan dengan melilitkan keduatangannya lebih erat ke pinggang Kuroko hingga ia muntahkan isi perutnya dengan posisi telapak tangan masih menutup mulut membuat cairan kental itu keluar dari sela-sela jarinya dan turun mengotori lantai mengikuti gaya gravitasi yang diterima.

_"Kamu jorok sekali Tetsuya."_

"Hah… hah… hah.. hoek!"

_"Tapi aku suka."_

Matanya yang sebelumnya bengkak, kini kembali mengaliri cairan bening yang kini bercampur dengan keringat diwajahnya. Kuroko benar-benar dibuat ketakutan olehnya.

_"Sudahlah jangan menangis Tetsuya." _Mengelus pipi mulus orang di depannya sembari berkata dengan nada suaranya menggoda dan induktif ditelinganya. Lebih parahnya lagi ia mulai minjilati terkadang menggigit cuping teling Kuroko, sesekali mengeluarkan desah nafas. Setelah selesai dengan telinganya yang sekarang dipenuhi lendir saliva. Kini ia pindah ke tengkuk leher jenjang korbannya dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan telinga Kuroko. Sesekali Kuroko mengeluarkan erangan penolakan, tapi apadaya tubuhnya tak mau menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya karena ia sudah teramat lemas atau ia menikmati apa yang disuguhkan kepadanya.

_"Aku akan selalu bersamamu seperti mau mu. Iya'kan Tetsuya?" _ mencium pipi yang basah karena keringat lalu menunduk dengan bertopang pada bahu orang di depannya.

Menggeleng 'Tidak!'

_"Aku mencintai mu Tetsuya."_

"!"

_"Yah, aku menyukai mu Tetsuya."_

"A-Apa?"

Kuroko mencoba menoleh dengan melirikan matanya perlahan. Amat perlahan takut diketahui sosok di belakanya itu yang bisa-bisa langsung membunuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"A-A-Apa se-sebenar-nya k-kau ini?"

_"Aku?"_ mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan berserta aura menakutkan yang menyertaininya.

_"Aku ini bisa dibilang…"_

_…. Hantu?"_

* * *

"HAH?!"

KRIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIING!

Tubuhnya gemetar. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Matanya melotot ke depan tapi pandanganya kosong. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tak beraturan. Ia genggam erat selimut putih yang menutupi setengah badan. Telinganya mendadak tuli, tak bereaksi dengan jam weker yang terus berbunyi nyaring dan melompat-lompat dimeja kayu yang akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

Setelah kesadarannya mulai kembali dan jiwanya sudah mulai tenang dengan kejadian yang ia alami dialam mimpi. Ia tarik rambut biru muda yang sudah lepek karena keringat itu kebelakang memberikan udara segar akan menerpa wajahnya yang pucat dan basah.

"Ada apa dengan mu Kuroko Tetsuya?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

BRAK!

"Pagi Tetsu." Sapa seorang bertubuh besar tinggi dengan kulit tan mempesona itu kepada Kuroko setelah membanting pintu loker yang terbuat dari besi yang menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hey, Tetsu!" panggil laki-laki tan itu sebut saja Aomine Daiki.

"Tetsu?" panggil Aomine kesal karena sapaannya dicuekin, tapi tak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Kuroko. Ia bungkuk'kan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Kuroko secara jelas. 'Ada apa dengan Tetsu?'

Aomine terus memanggilnya tapi bukan jawaban yang ia ingin'kan yang ia dapat. Semakin Aomine memanggil nama 'Tetsu' tubuh Kuroko malah gemetar hebat dengan air muka yang mengalir deras. Karena penasaran dengan sahabatnya. Aomine bermaksud menggoyangkan tubuh kecil yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Tetsu, oy!" kata Aomine sembari menyentuh pundak Kuroko yang gemetar.

"UGH…!"

BRAK! BRUK!

"J-Jauh dari k-ku…!" pinta Kuroko yang terduduk dilantai dengan wajah ketakutan. Tubuhnya pun masih gemetar malah sekarang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Oy, Tetsu apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Aomine heran dengan tingkah Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menyibak tangannya dengan keras dan akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai. Lebih tepatnya bersikap aneh.

Ia coba mendekati Kuroko perlahan tapi sahabatnya itu malah bertindak sebaliknya. Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai akhirnya Kuroko terdesak dengan punggungnya yang sudah menyentuh dinding. Kuroko melihat sekelilingnya dengan gelisah, wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan pada ahirnya ia tutup matanya rapat sembari menyilangkan kedua tanganya menutup wajah.

"Tetsu…"

DUAGH…!

"Kau sedang apa, _nonodayo_?"

"Kuroko_cchi_ kamu tak apa?"

"Mine_chin_ mesum nyam-nyam-nyam."

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

"Harusnya kami yang tanya begitu, _nonodayo_."

Midorima Shintaro yang telah memukul kepala Aomine dengan benda keberuntungannya yaitu debuah tongkat kayu hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya sembari menghentak-hentakan benda keberuntungannya dilantai. Laki-laki tinggi berkacamata berambut hijau itu paling doyan dengan namanya ramalan Oha-Asa atau ramalan lainnya.

Disebelahnya ada laki-laki besar dan libih tinggi dari Midorima berambut ungu yang sedang memakan sebungkus kripik kentang sembari memandang Aomine dengan malas. Murasakibara Atsushi.

Sedangkan makhluk satu lagi berambut kuning yang sekarang sedang memeluk kuroko sembari berlinang air mata. Kise Ryota.

"Aomine_cchi_ kamu ingin memperkosa Kuroko_cchi_ ya? Jahatnya-_ssu~_" protes Kise sembari memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan.

"APA?!"

"Ternyata begitu toh, _nonodayo._"

"HAH? B-BUKAN BEGITU BEGO!"

"Mine_chin _ jahat nyam-nyam."

"HEY!"

"Gak bisa bales berarti kalah, _nonodayo._"

"B-BUKAN!"

"Mesum/ mesum-_ssu._" Komen mereka bertiga membuat Aomine pundung.

"Kamu tak apa Kuroko_cchi_?" Tanya Kise yang sekarang melihat Kuroko yang asih dipelukannya yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemas dari Kuroko.

Tak disadari dari mereka berepat, ada sesosok makhluk yang sedang duduk santai di atas loker memperhatikan tingkah mereka dengan tawa mengerikan. _"Khukhukhu menarik. Iya'kan Tetsuya?"_

* * *

Sepanjang pelajaran Kuroko hanya melihat keluar jendela yang berada disebelahnya. Mata kuliah hari ini membuatnya malas belajar. Ia lebih memilih melihat langit yang mulai berwarna keabuan daripada ia mendengar celotehan materi dari dosen.

Tak terasa hujan pun turun dengan derasnya disertai petir yang berkilat-kilat, tapi itu tak mengentikannya memandang keluar jendela seakan jiwanya tak berada di dalam tubuh.

PATS…

Hujan yang semakin deras membuat gedung dan sekitar universitas mengalami pemadaman listrik yang membuat kegaduhan dimana-mana termasuk dikelas yang ditempati Kuroko.

"KYAAA…!"

"Yah, mati lampu!"

"_Sensei_!"

"Tenang semua!"

"Bagai mana ini _sensei_?!"

"Bukan kah ini indah, hah?" Komentar Kuroko yang masih memandang keluar dengan tenang berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Langit hitam pekat dengan kilatan putih menghiasinya. Suara gemuruh angin dan hujan yang menghantam kaca jendala menurutnya semua sangat menarik seperti menonton opera klasik bercerita Romeo dan Juliet. Indah bukan?

Baru beberapa saat ia menikmati pertunjukan itu. Kuroko menangkap sesosok bayangan dari luar jendela. Ia dekatkan perlahan memastikan apakan pandangannya tadi benar atau tidak. Setelah cukup dekat ia melihat sebuah telapak tangan yang membekas disana. Sedikit ragu ia tempelkan telapak tanganya mengikuti bentuk dikaca.

_"Tetsuya…."_

"Ah?!"

Kuroko terduduk melihat jendela di depannya setelah terjatuh dan menghantam meja dengan keras menyebabkan sedikit nyeri dipunggungnya. Orang itu. Bukan! Makhluk itu sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Senyum mengerikan itupun tak luput dari wajahnya yang basah oleh guyuran air hujan.

_"Tetsuya…."_

Tubuhnya gemetar. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari makhluk itu yang sedang berusaha memasuki ruangan dengan mendobrak kaca beberapa kali dengan kedua tanganya. Tubuhnya yang basah terguyur hujan tiba-tiba mengelir darah yang cukup banyak hampir menutupi seluruh wajah dan badannya, seragam putih kumalnya sekarang sudah berganti warna merah, seperti tinta merah yang luntur terkena air.

BRAK!

_"Tolong buka Tetsuya."_

BRAK!

_"Aku ingin menyentuh mu."_

"T-T-Tidak!"

Ruangan yang tadinya penuh berisi murid-murid sekarang sepi dengan menyisakan dirinya dan makhluk di luar sana. Menyadari hal itu, dengan tergesa-gesa Kuroko merangkak menjauhi makhluk itu secepat yang ia bisa.

PYAAAAR!

_"Akhirnya aku bisa masuk Tetsuya. Kemarilah, aku ingin menentuh mu. sangat ingin."_ menoleh kearah Kuroko yang terpaku beberapa langkah darinya dan mulai mendekatinya.

Merasa terdesak Kuroko kembali merangkak berusaha lebih cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sesekali ia berusaha berdiri tapi entah kenapa kakinya terasa lumpuh dan tak bisa digerakan.

Makhluk itu berjalan dengan santai walau seperti orang mabuk ke arah buruannya yang sudah ketakutan tak berdaya. Jejak-jejak kakinya menimbulkan bekas darah berbentuk telapak kaki. Suara tetesan air bercampur darahpun menggema diruang kelas itu menimbulkan kesan horror.

Setelah mencapai pintu keluar. Kuroko mencoba berdiri dan memutar knop pintu beberapa kali.

'S-Sial, terkunci!' runtuknya

Sesekali ia alihkan pandangan ke belakang, melihat maklhuk itu yang masih berjalan dengan lunglai ke arahnya. Tangannya masih sibuk memutar knop pintu sempari mendobraknya beberapa kali.

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG!"

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Kuroko kembali menoleh. Makhluk itu tinggal beberapa langkah darinya membuat Kuroko semakin kencang mendobrak pintu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, pintu itu sama sekali tidah mau terbuka.

"AOMINE-_KUN, _KISE-_KUN, _MURASAKIBARA-_KUN, _MIDORIMA-_KUN._ TO-TOLONG AKU! Siapa saja!" seru Kuroko memanggil teman-temannya agar menolongnya sekarang.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

_"Percuma saja Tetsuya~!"_

GREB!

_"Karena sekarang aku sedah menangkap mu Tetsuya."_ Makhluk itu sukses mencengkram kaki Kuroko dengan kuat hingga ia merintih kesakitan lalu menariknya hingga terjelembab ke lantai. Kuroko hanya terdiam membatu tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya deru nafas ketakutan lah yang mewakili perasaannya sekarang.

Makhluk mengerikan yang sekarang mendudukinya itu memajukan tubuhnya perlahan mendekati wajah Kuroko yang sudah pucat pasi. Salah satu tangannya mengelus pipi mulus Kuroko hingga menimbulkan noda merah memanjang di wajah Kuroko hingga bagian leher jenjangnya.

"UGH!" rintih Kuroko saat makhluk itu yang tiba-tiba mencekiknya. Ia mencakar-cakar tangan makhluk itu agar melepaskan cekikannya tapi makhluk itu malah mencekinya semakin keras hingga Kuroko hampir kehabisan nafas.

Pandangnnya mulai merabun. Kadar oksigennya pun mulai menipis. Suara deru nafas kesakitan pun terdengar jelas diruang sepi itu. Tubuhnya mulai mengejang seperti cacing yang dipanggang di bawah sinar mentari. Tangannya pun tak sanggup lagi mempertahan'kan nyawannya dan hanya tergeletak lemas dilantar nan dingin. Sedangkan makhluk mengerikan itu hanya tertawa melihat mangsanya kesakitan.

_"Hey, Tetsuya." _ Mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kuroko.

"Ugh… agh… hah…"

_"Tetsuya, ingat lah aku."_

"Agh… agh… ugh…"

_"Kumohon." _Walau tak jelas karena kesadarannya mulai menipis. Kuroko dapat mendengar suara makhluk itu bergetar, seperti kecewa akan sesuatu.

Makluk itu memundurkan kepalanya lalu menatap Kuroko yang sudah benar-benar tak berdaya. Ia tertawa lagi sembari melepas cengramannya. Ia elus rambut biru muda Kuroko dengan lebut tak seperti prilakunya terhadap leher Kuroko. Setelah puas, makhluk itu merogoh saku celananya yang sudah koyak dan berbecak darah disana-sini. Sebuah benda yang mengkilap saat dikeluarkan. Sebuah gunting.

Ia puatar gunting itu beberapa kali lalu menggegamnya kuat. Ia elus lagi rambut Kuroko tapi kali ini bersifat kasar. Makhluk itu menjambak rambut biru muda Kuroko dan menariknya agar mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia acungkan gunting itu tepat dimata Kuroko lalu turun melewati pipi dan sampai ke leher. _"Tetsuya!" _panggilnya dengan nada terkesan kejam.

Kuroko tak merespon karena terlalu lemah.

Makhluk itu menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko. Karena tak ada jawaban, ekspresinya berubah dari meremehkan menjadi marah. Ia sentakan kepala biru itu ke lantai dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang keras.

_"Kau membuatku muak TETSUYA!"_ bentaknya.

_ "KAU MEMBUAT KU LELAH MENUNGGU KAU TAHU ITU TETSUYA?!"_

Ia acungkan gunting itu tinggi-tinggi.

_"Kau tahu Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar mencintai mu."_ Menahan isak. Sungguh memalukan menangis di depan seseorang, terutama seseorang yang ia cintai.

_"Dan aku tidak menyesalinya._" Kuroko dapat melihat makluk yang sedang mendudukinya sedang menitihkan air mata walau tak jelas.

_"Tapi, kamu membuat ku kecewa Tetsuya. KAU MELUPAKAN KU! DAN SEKARANG KAMU MALAH TAKUT DENGAN KU! AKU MUAK! AKU MUAK! AKU MUAK! AKU MUAK!"_

_"TETSUYAAAAA!"_

JLEB!

"GYAAAAAA!"

* * *

CERITA APAAN INI?!

A-Aneh ya?

S-Saya juga sudah tau kalau ini aneh, J-Jadi gak usah dikasih tau.

Jujur aja saya udah bingung mau lanjuti gimana. Suer! Jadinya, jadilah cerita abal bin aneh, bin nyeleneh ini.

Saya minta pendapat dan sarannya, jangan lupa review.

Terimakasih dan mohon maaf #bungkuk

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Kise berjalan santai sembari membawa belanjaan ditangannya. Hari ini ia bersama teman-teman akan menjenguk Kuroko yang sekarang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai di depan salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo. Kise melihat teman-temannya yang telah menunggunya lalu menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit berlari.

"Kise-_kun_ apakah kamu sudah membawa yang kami pesan?" Tanya Momoi lembut.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah membawa barang yang kalian pesan. Barang-barang kesukaan Kuroko_cchi_'kan?"

"Sudahlah ayo masuk!" titah Midorima yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Mungkin terlalu lama menunggu Kise membeli barang-barang yang dipesan atau keributan yang dibuat Aomine dengan Kagami.

Setelah melewati beberapa koridor, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah kamar yang di sebelahnya terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya'

Midorima membuka pintu dan terlihatlah sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang duduk diranjang sembari melihat keluar jendela.

"_O-Ohayo _Kuroko_ccchi_" sapa Kise sedikit canggung.

Kuroko hanya melihat mereka sekilas lalu kembali menatap jendela.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsu-_kun_ ya?" Momoi mulai angkat bicara "A-Aku khawatir, sejak satu tahun yang…"

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak Kuroko tiba-tiba yang sekarang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Aomine cepat panggil dokter! Yang lain pengai Kuroko!" perintah Midorima yang langsung dituruti semuanya. Momoi yang melihat hanya tertunduk lesu sembari menangis, tak tega melihat Kuroko yang begitu menderita. Ia kembali menatap teman-temannya yang berusaha menenangkan Kuroko berserta dokter dan dua orang suster yang tadi dipanggil Aomine.

Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Kuroko mulai bertingkah aneh yang terkadang berteriak dan menangis tanpa sebab, gemetar ketakutan, bahkan sering muntah-muntah hingga tubuhnya sekarang tampak kurus sekali. Dan sekarang Kuroko dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa karena tingkahnya itu. Menurut dokter yang memeriksanya ia sedang depresi berat karena seseuatu hal yang menyebabkan Kuroko sering bertingkah tak wajar.

Setelah dokter itu keluar Momoi melangkah mendekati tubuh Kuroko yang lemas di atas kasur setelah disuntik obat bius. Terlihat teman-teman yang lain kelelahan dengan keringat membasahi wajah mereka.

"Semoga kamu cepat sembuh Tetsu-_kun_" celetuk Momoi tiba-tiba sembari terisak.

"Iya Kuroko_cchi_ agar kita bisa main basket lagi." Sekarang giliran Kise yang mulai menangis.

"Kalau kamu sudah sadar akan ku traktir vanilla shake kesukaan mu." Oceh Aomine sembari menghapus air matanya. Kagami hanya mengangguk menyetujui omongan Aomine. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin mengatakan hal itu.

Murasakibara menghentikan aktifitasnya memakan snack lalu meletakan beberapa bungkus snack yang ia bawa di sebelah Kuroko "Kalau kamu sudah sadar makan'lah ini biar kamu tidak sekurus sekarang Kuro_chin_."

Midorima hanya tertunduk menatap lantai yang sepertinya lebih menarik daripada tontonan di depannya. Bulir-bulir air mulai jatuh dari wajahnya. Ia terlalu _stundere_ untuk mengutarakan perasaanya. Ia rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan Hp berbentuk burung merpati lalu menarunya sebelah Kuroko. "Mungkin ini akan membuat mu lebih baik _nonodayo. _Ini benda keberuntungan mu minggu ini."

Semua menunggu mu kembali sehat Kuroko Tetsuya…

Ya, menunggu.

Hal yang paling dibenci makhluk yang sekarang sedang bersamamu .

Menepati janjinya untuk selalu bersama mu.

_"Benar'kan Tetsuya? Khukhukhu…"_

* * *

END


End file.
